Réminescences
by Spikygirl
Summary: Je crains pour ce genre de truc donc je dirais juste juste une chose je m'essaye à ma première Wincest fic donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas Désolé pour l'attente entre chaque chapitres
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas, surtout pour un petit Dean chou :roll:

**Résumé**: Bon j'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de truc ' enfin en gros quand le passé refait surface on doit faire face à ses désirs et aux conséquences d'un amour tabou, bon je vous l'accorde l'intro et pas terrible xD mais bon j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pu trouvé de mieux approprié, je connais pas grand chose en rituel magique LOL

**Spoilers**: Hum risque de spoilers sur la saison 3 et le premier épisode de la saison 4, mais pas dans les détails non plus

**Note**: Si certains ont lu ma dernière fic, ils savent que je n'étais pas particulièrement penché wincest auparavant mais j'avoue que ces derniers temps, j'ai changé d'avis, faute à de magnifiques videos sur Youtube, enfin comme dans ma dernière fic, je faisais apparaitre un démon qui est finalement apparu à la fin de saison 3 j'espère qu'une fois de plus les scénaristes liront dans mes pensées :P

Palo Alto, 2001

Il était assis dans une chaise, tremblant, son coeur battant à une allure folle, il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un regard angoissé au corps endormi qui se trouvait sur son lit d'adolescent. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge, qu'avaient-ils fait? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce point de non retour? Il ne se souvenait plus de la discussion en elle même, il se souvenait d'une colère sourde de son aîné car il partait le lendemain pour Standford. Il se souvenait avoir pleuré. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Non, ils ne devaient ni l'un ni l'autre se souvenir de cet instant. Il savait pertinemment que les choses n'avaient pas pris la bonne tournure. Il finit par se glisser avec difficulté hors de cette chaise qui avait été son refuge, après la brutale étreinte quasi animale qu'ils venaient de partager dans cette chambre de motel crasseuse. Il se dirigea comme un zombie vers les affaires de son père, heureusement que ce dernier le fuyait comme la peste et était parti pour une de ses chasses sanglantes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il prit un calepin, le cuir marron crissant sous ses doigts quand il entendit le jeune homme endormi s'ébrouait dans son sommeil. Il se retourna, et le regarda, une détresse visible dans ses yeux bleu virant au vert quand ils s'assombrissaient. Il baissa les yeux, encore honteux, puis se faufila discrètement dans la salle de bain, cherchant dans ses notes sans queue ni tête une solution à ce qu'il ne pouvait éprouvé à cet instant, ce sentiment interdit. Il tomba bientôt sur un vieux sortilège qui lui sembla convenir, il se mordit la lèvre dans une moue hésitante, avait il vraiment envie d'oublier cette nuit où il avait exploré tant de sentiments inconnus pour son jeune âge, pourtant malgré ses désirs, il savait que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Il ferma les yeux, un demi instant, se rappellant de la douce chaleur du souffle brûlant de son frère sur sa peau, un frisson s'emparant de lui. U.n; sentiment étrange se nouant au creux de son estomac, il ne refit que surface que lorsque le pas lourd de Dean se fit entendre, indiquant qu'il venait de se réveiller. Une angoisse sourde s'empara de nouveau de lui, il ne pouvait lui faire face après ça. Il tira le verrou et n'écouta pas cette voix grave lui ordonnant de lui ouvrir. Il se laissa tomber de la porte et passa ses mains sur ses oreilles, il cogna sa tête contre la porte jusqu'à qu'il n'entende plus un son. Dean avait visiblement renonçait et il permit à son souffle de reprendre un rythme normal, il finit par ouvrir la porte et trouva la chambre vide, il en fut à la fois soulagé et apeuré. Il se munit rapidement du matériel nécessaire, allumant des bougies et gravant des symboles avant de commencer à prononcer un rituel qu'il espérait efficace

_"J'en appelle à toi, élément Feu,_

_puissent tes flammes brûler à jamais ce qui me hante._

_viens à mon aide ici et maintenant_

_et guide moi à travers le temps."_

Il se tut quelques minutes le temps de placer un miroir lui faisant face derrière une des bougies, la flamme miroitant dans le verre fumée refletant l'image de ce grand gamin dégingandé qu'il était.

_"Que ce reflet soit le seul et unique._

_que l'image que je souhaiterais voir apparaître_

_soit pour toujours et à jamais brûlée"._

Il fit une nouvelle pause, et plaça sa montre à la gauche de la bougie.

_"Passé, présent, futur, ne me dérangez plus._

_que chacun prenne sa place dans l'espace temps_

_et rétablisse l'ordre naturel et universel"_

A droite, il plaça ensuite son portable, dernier cadeau de son père.

_"Ton nom et ta voix me deviennent à jamais étrangers._

_plus jamais mes doigts ne seront tentés de te contacter,_

_que mon cerveau soit vidé de toi,_

_que mon coeur soit purifié"._

Il entendit alors le bruit distinct d'une clé dans la serrure, et son coeur reprit un rythme fou dans sa poitrine, mais il continua néanmoins

_"Que Vénus et les autres déesses de l'amour viennent à mon aide._

_qu'elles effacent de mon corps, de mon coeur et de mon âme_

_cet amour définitivement passé."_

Son frère passa la porte, et le regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, avant de se précipiter vers lui alors qu'il récitait les dernières paroles de son ritual

_"Le passé est le passé,_

_la page est tournée_

_que cet amour soit effacé"._

Il sentit la main de son frère l'attraper pour l'obliger à lui faire face, le regard semblait orageux mais en même temps, reflétait un tel desespoir que le jeune Sam, se laissa tomber dans ses bras, sentant une étreinte puissante l'encerclait tandis qu'une voix sourde lui murmurait à l'oreille **" Je suis désolé, Sammy. Je sais pas ce que que je peux dire d'autre. Je sais que je ne devrais pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour toi mais je t'..."** Un vent souffla dans la pièce pourtant bien fermé et la bougie s'éteignit.

Sam se réveilla avec l'impression douloureuse qu'un élément essentiel manquait à sa vie, puis il se tourna vers le lit jumeau se situant dans la pièce, son frère dormait paisiblement. Il se frotta la tête, il avait l'impression de se payer une magistrale gueule de bois, pourtant, il n'avait rien bu la veille, il se souvenait juste d'une discussion houleuse avec son frère ainé. Il secoua la tête, et eut un léger sourire, il avait 18 ans, et une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui, il allait entrer à Stanford. Il se dépêcha de se préparer mais réveilla son frère avant de prendre la route, il ne voulait pas qu'ils restent sur une dispute, celui ci leva vers lui un regard légèrement embrumé par le sommeil, et murmura un **" Good Luck, Sammy"** avant de se laisser retomber dans le sommeil. Dean avait lui aussi l'impression qu'il s'était pris une magistrale gueule de bois, mais c'était possible, pourtant cela le troublait de n'avoir aucun souvenir de la veille, il n'avait jamais bu au point d'avoir des trous de mémoires.

_A suivre..._

_**Notes**__: _Bon un peu d'indulgence de votre part mais les reviews sont les bienvenues, enfin comme je vous avait prévenu, je m'essaye au wincest alors si vous n'aimez pas, je vous conseille de ne pas lire la suite


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas, surtout pour un petit Dean chou :roll:

**Spoilers**: Possibilité de références à des détails de supernatural jusqu'à l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 mais comme ma fic se déroule en parralèle, rien de très flagrant enfin je penses mais à partir de là, je penses me détacher complètement de l'intrigue des épisodes pour pouvoir écrire ma fic sans qu'elle ne soit trop chaotique.

**Note**: Désolée pour le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre, mais comme je n'ai pas d'ordi chez moi et que je suis obligé d'attendre de revenir chez mes parents, cela me ralentit énormément, enfin merci pour votre patience, et surtout merci à Romane et Mola pour leurs reviews, c'est vraiment ce qui donne envie de continuer Bref place au deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira

* * *

_De nos jours ,_

Sam regardait son frère dormir, il allait en profiter pour faire une de ses nouvelles petites excursions nocturnes, en compagnie de Ruby. Il se rhabilla prestamment mais dans un silence pesant, quand il entendit un sourd grognement sortir des lèvres de son frère, il se retourna vers lui, et aperçu ses traits tirés par la souffrance, de quoi pouvait il bien rêvé à cet instant présent, pas quelquechose d'agréable, en tous les cas. Il hésita quelques secondes, il avait envie de le réveiller pour qu'il sortes de ces rêves qui semblaient visiblement être des cauchemars, mais si il faisait cela plus moyen de sortir en douce. Il ferma les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration, laissant son frère à ses propres démons pour aller affronter les siens, en chair et en os.

Dean revivait encore par bribes, son petit séjour en rêve et se réveilla brutalement, quand il aperçu une silhouette assis au pied de son lit, il cligna un peu des yeux avant qu'une voix ne s'élève dans ce silence pesant **" A quoi rêvais tu, Dean?"** Il reconnu l'ange qui l'avait apparemment ramené sur terre, même si il luttait encore contre cette raison, il commençait vraiment à croire à ces histoires, mais Castiello n'était pas venu lui rendre une simple visite de courtoisie, il avait des plans pour lui...

* * *

Dans sa voiture, roulant à toute allure, vers l'adresse que lui avait donné l'ange, Dean grognait entre ses dents " **Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu fous?**" Son petit voyage dans le temps, lui avait appris qu'Azazel semblait avoir des projets pour son petit frère, et Castiello, avait été très clair si il ne ramenait pas Sam sur le droit chemin, il le ferait lui même. Et Dean se doutait que cela, ne se passerait pas sans heurts, et la simple pensée de pouvoir perdre son petit frère, celui pour lequel il avait vendu son âme sans hésitation, lui soulevait le coeur. Il avait une drôle de sensation qui lui parcourait les veines, et quand il arriva devant l'endroit indiqué, il freina brutalement, laissant une odeur atroce se dégager, ses pneus ayant crissé sur l'asphalte, dans un léger couinement. Il sortit de la voiture, claquant la portière avec force, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers cette maison, il vit son plus jeune frère sortir de la maison, il allait se précipiter vers lui, quand une fine silhouette lui succéda, il fronça les sourcils, cette fille lui disait vaguement quelquechose. Il mit un peu de temps avant de la remettre, c'était la brunette qui lui avait ouvert la porte quand il avait réussi à retrouver Sam, après sa résurrection. Que pouvait elle bien faire avec lui, il bifurqua au dernier moment, se dissimulant sous le couvert d'un arbre, pour pouvoir entendre leurs conversations, et peut être un peu mieux comprendre la situation.

" **Tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus avec tes abilités, Sam**." dit elle d'une voix posé, son jeune frère la regarda alors, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, que Dean ne su interprêté " **Tant que je tues encore plus de démon, cela me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin de tes compliments, Ruby**" acheva-t-il, alors qu'ils grimpaient tous les deux dans une voiture des plus simples. Dean sortit alors de l'ombre, tandis que la lumière des feux arrières s'éloignaient. Ruby? Abilités? Sam lui avait menti. Une sourde colère gronda dans les tripes du plus vieux des frères Winchester, le gout amer de la trahison afflua à ses lèvres. Mais il comprenait un peu mieux les paroles de Castiello, à présent, Sam était il devenu un des leurs? Non, impossible. Dean refusait de croire cela de la part de celui qu'il avait toujours voulu protégéait de ces démons qui voulait en faire leur nouveau dirigeant.

* * *

Quand Sam était rentré de sa chasse nocturne, il avait trouvé la chambre de motel vide, il s'était assis, se demandant ou était passé son aîné, mais aussi à l'explication qu'il devrait donné pour justifier son absence quand Dean s'était réveillé. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu accomplir ce soir, une fois de plus, il avait pu faire le bien grâce à ses pouvoirs, même si il supportait mal de devoir tout caché à Dean, mais ce dernier ne comprendrait pas qu'il agisses de la sorte. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, légèrement vidé, et un fin sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il se réveilla quand les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller le visage, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, mais sursauta légèrement quand il rencontra le regard de son aîné posé sur lui, un regard qui semblait à la fois furieux, et désappointé, mais aussi totalement perdu, un regard qui le ramenait longtemps en arrière. A la nuit avant son entrée à Stanford, où Dean lui avait exprimé son mécontentement devant sa décision, il s'asseya rapidement, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, tandis que son frère n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, la situation semblait alors pire qu'à l'époque, bien que cette nuit gardait une trace invisible d'une chose dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir malgré les années. **" Hey, Dean..."** lâcha-t-il d'une voix pateuse **" Tu étais passé où?"** Il lui sembla alors que les machoires du plus vieux se crispèrent légèrement, Sam avait sous estimé sa colère, il était dans une de ses rages silencieuses qui ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon. " **J'ai fait un petit voyage dans le temps, vu Maman conclure un pacte avec le démon aux yeux jaunes et toi? **" Le ton de la voix était brusque, imperceptiblement accusatrice, Sam sentait que quelquechose clochait mais les paroles de son frère le firent grimaçé, de quoi pouvait il parler " **Dean, t'as bu? De quoi, est-ce ...** " Dean se releva, et se dressa, le fixant ses yeux verts assombrit comme un ciel d'orage " **La ferme, Sam, tu crois que j'ai vendu mon âme pour sauver la tienne, pour que tu deviennes le pantin de cette putain démoniaque?** " Il eut un éclair de lucidité, comprenant qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il faisait avec Ruby, il savait que tôt ou tard, il le serait mais même si il pensait qu'il serait furieux, il ne pensait pas que cela irait jusqu'à ce point, et puis il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu savoir cela "** Tu ne comprends pas, Dean, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je..."** Il fut une nouvelle fois stoppé dans son discours par un Dean, qui contenait mal une colère sourde " **Tu mens, tu te sers de tes pouvoirs de médium, et tu marches comme un civil dans le traquenard de cette salope, as tu donc tout oublier de ce qu'on a traversé?** " Sam crut déceler non seulement de la colère mais aussi de la déception et de la peur au fond de la voix de son aîné " **Oh pitié, n'en fais pas toute une histoire, j'ai des pouvoirs pour tuer ses démons autant que je m'en serves, je ne suis pas si stupide, je n'ai jamais dit que je lui faisais confiance**." Son frère ne semblait pas calmer par ses paroles mais retourna s'asseoir sur le lit qui lui faisait face, les épaules affaissé, comme si une nouvelle terrible venait de lui parvenir aux oreilles, Sam s'en voulut légèrement, il ne savait plus quoi faire. " **Ecoutes, Dean, je te l'aurais dit mais tu es tellement réticent en ce qui concerne Ruby et mes abilités psychiques**." Dean lui lança un regard ou la tristesse l'emportait sur la mélancolie "** Et pourquoi crois tu que c'est le cas, j'ai toujours fait mon possible pour te protéger de toutes ses foutues saloperies, et tu fonces tête baissée dans le tas**." Sam se leva, plus que mal à l'aise à présent, il regarda son ainé "** Je te le répètes, je ne suis pas stupide, je vais aller prendre une douche et tu vas en profiter pour te calmer, et voir le bon côté des choses, j'ai tué des centaines de démons**." Il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain avant d'entendre son frère murmurait " **Au risque d'en devenir un toi même, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te voir mourir une fois de plus?** " Sam garda le silence, ne comprenant pas le sens de tout cela, il ferma la porte avant de se déshabiller pour glissait sous un jet d'eau bouillante.

Dean regarda la porte se fermait sur son petit frère, quand il tourna la tête, pour regarder la silhouette qui se découpait à présent devant le fenêtre de la chambre " **Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour le sauver? C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as ramené? Que tu m'as fait revivre tout ces événements?** " L'ange s'approcha silencieusement et le regarda de ce regad toujours si neutre qui pouvait devenir si dur par moment, révélant le guerrier en lui. " **Tu dois trouver la solution par toi même, Dean, tu es le seul capable de le ramener à la raison, tu as toujours été le seul.** " Dean releva les yeux pour demander plus d'explication, mais l'homme avait disparu " **Toujours d'une grande aide, à ce que je vois**." grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Ce type lachait toujours ses petites informations comme des bombes et repartait comme ci de rien n'était.

* * *

Les deux frères avaient repris la route sans échangeait un seul mot, malgré l'envie pressante de Dean, de coller un poing dans la face de son petit frère pour le ramener à la brutale réalité, mais il savait d'avance que ce n'était pas la solution, même si il ne savait pas encore qu'elle pouvait être cette fameuse solution, mais il ferait tout pour ne pas avoir à voir son petit frère adoré passer du côté de l'ennemi, le laissant seul et sans autre solution que de le voir se faire chasser par ses anges vengeurs, même les gentils ne l'étaient pas tant que ça finalement. Il jeta un regard à son petit frère, il n'avait plus aucune ascendance sur lui et cela depuis longtemps, mais il savait aussi qu'il était sa plus grand faiblesse. Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour pouvoir redevenir ce grand frère tant admiré et craint à la fois, c'était le seul moyen de le persuader de redevenir lui aussi ce Sammy qui était si doux, si calme et qui pour rien au monde, ne se serait laissé déchoir, juste pour pouvoir jouir d'une puissance incontestable. Biensur, il se rendait compte que la partie était loin d'être gagné d'avance, mais pour rien au monde, il n'abandonnerait son petit frère. Il était la seule chose qu'il avait dans ce monde qui lui tenait à coeur, sa seule famille et bien plus encore.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Note**: Bon honnêtement , je ne sais pas ou cette histoire me mènera, je n'ai pas vraiment de plan préconçu, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, il s'agira bien d'une wincest, même si pour ce chapitre, les choses restent plutôt vagues


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas, surtout pour un petit Dean chou :roll:

**Spoilers**: Possibilité de références à des détails de supernatural jusqu'à l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 mais comme ma fic se déroule en parralèle, rien de très flagrant enfin je penses mais à partir de là, je penses me détacher complètement de l'intrigue des épisodes pour pouvoir écrire ma fic sans qu'elle ne soit trop chaotique.

**Note**: Merci pour les personnes me laissant des reviews, j'avoue que c'est vraiment ce qui donne envie de continuer, alors si vous lisez et appréciez ou non, d'ailleurs, pensez juste au petit clic en bas de page, ca ne prends que quelques secondes. Maintenant place au troisième chapitre

* * *

Une autre chambre de motel, combien en avaient-ils connus depuis leurs enfances, des centaines, des milliers, Sam avait perdu le compte depuis trop longtemps à présent, il détourna son regard du plafond qu'il scrutait depuis une heure à présent, pour poser les yeux sur son frère, il dormait mais pas d'une manière paisible, une fois de plus, il faisait ses cauchemars dont il ne lui disait jamais rien. Peut être n'est-il pas le seul à faire des secrets? Dean ne lui avait pratiquement pas décroché un seul mot mais Sam n'avait pas été plus bavard, il ignorait comment faire comprendre à son frère, ce sentiment de dégout qu'il croyait décelait au fond de ses yeux, chaque fois où il parlait de ses pouvoirs psychiques, ce dégout qu'il ne supportait pas. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre, mais surtout aux yeux de son frère. Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de fermer les yeux, pourquoi les choses étaient elle aussi compliqué, pourquoi sa vie avait toujours été aussi compliqué? Son rêve n'avait il pas toujours été d'avoir une vie normale, mais au fond de lui, il savait bien que cela relevait de l'utopie, que de pouvoir espérer une telle chose.

**" Pourquoi? Dis moi Dean, pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit à une vie normale comme tout le monde?" **Son frère lui faisait face avec son regard si innocent, et si plein d'une détresse qui lui crevait le coeur, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'arrivait pas à se séparer de lui, que la vie sans lui, en devenait inconcevable. Il se réveilla alors brutalement, pourquoi avait il fait ce rêve, il n'y repensait jamais à ses instants ou si peu, il fronça les sourcils, avant de jeter un oeil sur son frère qui semblait si paisiblement endormi, et si jamais il n'avait pas été le rechercher à Standford, peut être n'en serait il pas, peut être ignorerait il que ses migraines avaient une signification, peut être qu'alors il serait heureux, loin de lui. Une douleur lancinante l'envahit à cette simple pensée.

Un corps chaud tout contre le sien, une douceur et une passion mélangé, une sensation de bien être l'envahissant totalement. Un drôle de rêve ou tout ses soucis semblaient s'envoler, un sourire sur son visage endormi, il se réveilla néanmoins tout aussi brutalement en constatant qu'il s'agissait du corps d'un homme, il jeta un regard désorienté, sur son frère qui semblait lui aussi avoir fait un rêve tout aussi brutal. Sam passa une main sur ses yeux, non mais c'était quoi ce rêve bizarre qui semblait si réel comme un souvenir qui remontait de son passé, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir tout de suite, mais il constata qu'il avait un petit problème, son corps semblait avoir réagi de lui même, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes.

Les deux frères échangèrent un bref regard tandis que l'horloge sonnait les 12 coups de minuit, dans un sombre tintement, Dean fut le premier à réagir, il se releva, et alla à la salle de bain, il se rappelait maintenant cette scène qu'il venait de revivre en rêve, elle avait eu lieu 7 ans plutôt jour pour jour, la veille du départ de Sam, pour Standford, mais pourquoi ses souvenirs revenaient brutalement à sa mémoire, encore trop embrumé pour qu'il puisses en comprendre le sens. Était ce la clé à son problème, était ce le moyen de rédemption qu'il attendait pour son petit frère, ou était ce alors à ce moment précis que son petit frère avait basculé dans ce monde dans lequel il l'entraînait.

Sam, de son côté, ne remettait pas encore de nom à ce qu'il venait de rêver, il était juste extrêmement pertubé, et il savait aussi qu'il avait envie de retrouver cette sensation de bien être, s'était il fourvoyé pendant toutes ses années, avait il d'autres préférences que celle qu'il croyait. Impossible, ce genre d'attirance, on ne pouvait pas ne pas en avoir conscience. Il se recoucha, sans oser se rendormir de peur de voir ressurgir ce rêve troublant et peut être d'y perdre pied.

Dean passa de l'eau sur son visage, quand son ange gardien apparu derrière lui, il se retourna vivement, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour lui d'apparaître, il n'était pas d'humeur **" Cela fait 7 ans, n'est-ce pas ?" **Dean le regarda avec une incompréhension, et le toisa, comment pouvait il être au courant de ce qui venait de se passer, était ce encore lui qui lui jouait un de ses tours, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se chargerait de Sammy, si il ne le faisait pas " **Qu'est-ce qui se passes, pourquoi les souvenirs précis d'une stupide bagarre de frère me reviennent à l'esprit, c'est ta façon de me faire comprendre, que c'est de ma faute si il est sur la mauvaise pente? **" L'ange s'approcha de lui, son visage fermé comme à son habitude " **Dean, vous n'auriez pas du vous retrouver, c'est pour cela que tout va vous revenir en mémoire, 7 est le chiffre de la perfection, le chiffre qui fait référence à la fin d'un cycle**." Dean fronça les sourcils dans une lueur d'incompréhension " Mais de quoi tu parles, sois clair pour une fois, évites les métaphores" L'ange posa un regard sur la porte, qui le séparait de la chambre " **Le cycle est fini, les souvenirs vont vous revenir par bribes, et tu trouveras peut être la clé de ce que tu cherches mais tu devras aussi en assumé les conséquences, ton frère vous avait rendu un sacré service, mais votre lien est tel que vous avez finalement par vous retrouver malgré les précautions**." Dean était prêt une fois de plus à lui aboyer dessus pour lui dire d'être plus clair mais il n'eut pas le temps, ce type avait encore disparu une fois de plus, bon sang mais cela n'avait été qu'une simple bagarre, de quoi devait il se souvenir, et en quoi Sammy leur avait rendu service à tous les deux. Il ferma les yeux, mais le brouillard était de nouveau présent.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, il faisait semblant de dormir, il le voyait à sa respiration encore trop rapide, il s'assit sur le lit face à lui, et passa une main sur sa nuque " **Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, il y a 7 ans, la nuit avant que tu ne partes pour Standford?** " Sam ouvrit les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, pourquoi parlait il de cela maintenant, il semblait de nouveau prêt à lui parler mais semblait décontenançé " **Mais de quoi tu parles Dean, je me souviens juste qu'on s'est disputé une fois de plus, tu me reprochais mon départ à la fac, et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens**." Cela n'éclairait pas beaucoup plus la lanterne de notre jeune chasseur, pourtant Castiel avait bien qu'ils auraient tous les deux des souvenirs, il se rappela alors que son rêve semblait lui aussi sortir d'un rêve perturbant quand il s'était réveillé " **Sammy, tu rêvais de quoi tout à l'heure?** " Sam lui jeta un regard un peu effrayé, pourquoi lui posait il cette question, pourquoi maintenant, Dean semblait sur les nerfs mais plus à cause de leurs disputes précédentes, il haussa les épaules " **Je me souviens plus**." dit il avant de se retourner, remontant la couverture sur lui et mettant fin à la conversation, tandis qu'une phrase tournait dans l'esprit de Dean à cet instant précis " _vous n'auriez pas du vous retrouver_" mais à quoi faisait il allusion.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Note**: voilà, le chapitre trois fini j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on avance tout doucement vers le wincest promis au départ, mais on le fait en douceur, mais ce ne sera surement pas sans douleur, encore une fois n'oubliez pas les reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas, surtout pour un petit Dean chou :roll:

**Spoilers**: Possibilité de références à des détails de supernatural jusqu'à l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 mais comme ma fic se déroule en parralèle, rien de très flagrant enfin je penses ^^ mais à partir de là, je penses me détacher complètement de l'intrigue des épisodes pour pouvoir écrire ma fic sans qu'elle ne soit trop chaotique.

**Note**: Avant toute chose, encore une fois désolée pour l'attente xD Merci pour les personnes me laissant des reviews (Romane, Elidana, Lapetitevoix, Ysa, et Keikoku89), j'avoue que c'est vraiment ce qui donne envie de continuer, alors si vous lisez et appréciez ou non, d'ailleurs, pensez juste au petit clic en bas de page, ca ne prends que quelques secondes et puis vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos attentes ;) . Maintenant place à ma suite

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean n'avait pu fermé l'oeil de la nuit, en repensant aux paroles de l'ange, il ne comprenait pas où il avait voulu en venir et pourquoi il avait le sentiment que cette soirée qui s'était passé 7 ans plus tôt avait autant d'importance, il était sorti, laissant Sam qui avait vraisemblablement fini par retomber dans le sommeil, il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et s'assit sur un des bancs d'un parc quelqueconque, d'une ville quelqueconque. Il priait pour la première fois de sa vie, pour trouver une affaire intéressante et pouvoir s'investir le plus vite possible dans un boulot qui lui ferait oublier ce sentiment de confusion qui l'envahissait depuis la veille. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait presque 10 heures, Sam n'avait pas appellé pour savoir ou il était ce qu'il trouvait étrange mais en même temps, le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de se passer de lui pendant ses mois où il croupissait sous terre, et cette pensée le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il prit une légère inspiration, fermant les yeux, avant de se relever pour rentrer au motel.

Sam venait de se réveiller, aucun autre rêve surréaliste n'ayant envahi ses pensées, il était à la fois soulagé et frustré, et le deuxième sentiment surpassant le premier, cela le troublait au plus au point, il avait remarqué l'absence de son aîné, mais en était bizarrement soulagé pour le moment, il n'osait pas lui faire face surtout après qu'il lui ai demandé de quoi il avait rêvé la nuit précédente, il ne devait pas savoir, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il se leva et passa sous la douche, avant de s'habiller d'un jean et d'un tee shirt gris, puis il se posa sur son pc, à la recherche d'un cas étrange sur lequel ils pourraient enquêter et qui lui permettrait de faire un peu le vide dans sa tête. Il leva la tête quand Dean franchit la porte, et une sensation étrange qu'il n'aurait su décrire l'envahit, il reposa le nez sur son écran, son attention attiré par une série de disparitions dans une ville proche de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le silence qui s'installait dans la pièce devenant un peu trop oppressant à son goût, il se força alors à regarder son frère qui s'était assis, voir avachi dans un des fauteuils et semblait pensif " **J'ai peut être une affaire**" lacha-t-il et il cru lire alors une lueur de soulagement dans le regard de Dean.

Les deux frères étaient dans le centre ville, vêtu d'un costard, le seul qu'ils possédaient chacun, devant un café, ils interrogeaient une brunette d'une vingtaine d'années, un peu trop peinturlurée, mais plutôt jolie, une proie de choix pour Dean, en d'autres circonstances, mais il avait du mal à se sentir totalement dans sa peau de charmeur invétéré, et puis son esprit n'arrivait pas à faire le vide total, alors il laissait son cadet s'occuper de ce faux job d'agents comme il savait si bien le faire, il posait ses questions avec calme et précision, comme un don naturel, pour le mensonge ? Non, Dean n'aurait pas vraiment dit cela quand son regard se posa sur Sam, son menton posait dans sa main, ses yeux clignèrent légèrement quand l'espace d'un instant, le profil d'un Sammy ado lui apparu, il constatait alors à cet instant précis combien son petit frère avait grandi. Il était devenu adulte, et n'avait plus besoin qu'il veuilles le protéger sans arrêt et pourtant c'était le sentiment qui l'envahissait à chaque secondes, c'est pour cela qu'il paniquait tant à l'idée de voir son frère utiliser ses pouvoirs démoniaques. A cet instant, il aurait tant aimé avoir le pouvoir de revenir en arrière une fois de plus et de ne pas échouer pour que sa mère ne conclusses pas le deal avec Azazel.

Sam sentait le regard de son frère pesait sur lui, et cela le rendait mal à l'aise malgré les apparences, il tentait vainement de questionner cette jeune femme sur la mort mystérieuse de son petit ami, mais il ne parvenait que difficilement à comprendre quelques bribes d'informations, il aurait voulu crier à Dean d'arrêter de le regarder de cette manière, il avait l'impression qu'il le prenait pour un monstre quand il le dévisageait ainsi mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était que depuis qu'il avait fait ce rêve étrange, chaque regard de son aïné devenait insupportablele, comme ci il pouvait lire dans son esprit la gène et surtout les doutes qu'il l'avait envahi. Il fit un sourire de remerciement poli à la jeune femme quand celle ci finit par s'excuser, non sans leur lancer un regard assez suspicieux, il se tourna alors vers son frère, posant son avant bras sur le dossier de la banquette ou il se tenait " **C'est quoi ton problème, j'ai une tâche sur la figure ou quoi?**" Dean sursauta légèrement comme si il sortait d'une légère transe quand Sam le questionna, visiblement furieux, mais il avait été hypnotisé par ce profil sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et se trouvait à présent, légèrement décontenancé, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question, il se tourna vers la serveuse, et fit un de ses petits sourires en coin, avant de reporter son attention sur son frère " **Sammy, je suis désolé, mais j'ai fait ce rêve étrange, cette nuit...**" commença-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son café devenu tiédasse, Sam le regardait comme si il était sur le point de prononcer des paroles de la plus haute importance, il haussa alors les épaules dans un geste indifférent " **Enfin, c'est juste que j'ai rêvé de cette nuit avant que tu ne partes pour Standford, et de la question que tu m'avais posé ce soir là, je crois juste que vu la situation actuelle, mon cerveau à trouver le moyen judicieux de me rappeler que tu n'aspirais plus au même ambition**." Sam fronça les sourcils et fit une légère moue dubitatif avant de laisser s'échapper " **Quelle question, Dean?**" L'aîné des Winchester posa son regard sur la fenêtre, observant les allées et venues de la rue piétonne, probablement la seule rue ou il y avait un semblant d'activité dans cette ville. " **Tu me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'avais pas le droit à une vie normale? Et aujourd'hui, je me dis que si j'avais trouvé les mots justes ce soir là, tu ne serais pas entrain de jouer avec le feu, en utilisant des pouvoirs qui te dépassent**." lacha-t-il du bout des lèvres laconiques, il ne pu voir alors la déception qui s'inscrivait dans le regard du plus jeune, comme ci finalement tout cela n'avait aucune importance, cependant il continua d'un ton similaire " **Non, à vrai dire, ce qui me dérange le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que ce foutu ange est venu me voir juste après...**" Il se tourna alors vers Sam et posa sur lui, un regard plus sombre, voir déterminé "** Il m'a dit que tout ce qui s'était passé, il y a 7 ans, allait nous revenir par bribes, que ce soir là tu nous avais rendu un sacré service, mais que nous n'étions pas censé nous retrouver mais comme apparemment on traîne toujours ensemble, les souvenirs vont revenir et on devra en assumer les conséquences..."** Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous l'étonnement, il ne comprenait pas plus que Dean, ce que cet ange avait voulu dire, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire 7 ans auparavant, il ne se souvenait que vaguement de cette nuit, se souvenant juste d'avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain, et d'être parti très rapidement, sans adieu s'éternisant, pourtant quand le regard de Dean se reposa sur lui et que ses lèvres prononçèrent ses quelques mots " **Alors, tu vas me dire de quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit ?** " un étrange pressentiment et une angoisse sourde envahir le plus jeune.

Sam avait suggéré qu'ils se séparent pour plus d'efficacité mais en réalité, c'était pour pouvoir gérer ce sentiment d'agitation qui était né en lui depuis cette conversation, il n'avait aucune raison de penser que son rêve puisses être un souvenir ou autre chose dans le genre, Sam Winchester en était certain, il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience de ce genre avec un homme, mais il était perturbé au plus haut point, si l'ange disait vrai alors non seulement c'était un souvenir, mais un souvenir absolument immorale et inacceptable pour lui, parce que cela voudrait dire que non seulement il avait couché avec un homme, qu'il avait apprécié au plus haut point, et qu'il s'était senti à se place plus que jamais, mais cela voulait aussi dire que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, mais que c'était son frère, ce qui était franchement inconcevable. Dean et lui avaient certes été proches, bien plus que la plupart des frères, puisqu'ils auraient été prêt à tout l'un pour l'autre, mais il était tout bonnement impossible qu'ils aient eu ce genre d'expérience sans que le moindre souvenir ne leur en reste et surtout en pleine conscience de la chose. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le klaxon d'une voiture qui le frôla tout juste quand il eut le réflexe de se reculer à la dernière minute, il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de son frère de l'autre côté de la rue, son coeur s'emballa plus que de raison, non c'était tout simplement hors de question, que de pouvoir penser cela, que de ne pouvoir éprouver cela... Il fit alors demi tour, et ses pas accélèrent rapidement, il voulait juste s'éloigner de lui, le plus possible, cherchant un abri dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle crasseuse, son long corps reposant sur un mur de briques froides, ses yeux se fermant, et des images de plus en plus net s'imposant à son esprit. Pourquoi Dean devait il se rappeler d'une simple conversation comme ils en avaient eu des milliers alors que lui avait à l'esprit des images que sa morale répprouvait au plus haut point.

_A suivre ..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Note**: Voilà un chapitre de plus, et encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente, enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'avoue que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rendre tout la torture mentale de ce pov' Sammy :'( mais il commence à comprendre des choses qui le font un peu paniqué :P enfin bref n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, ce qui ne peut que m'aider à évoluer et à m'améliorer


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas, surtout pour un petit Dean chou :roll:

**Spoilers**: Possibilité de références à des détails de supernatural jusqu'à l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 mais comme ma fic se déroule en parralèle, rien de très flagrant enfin je penses ^^ mais à partir de là, je penses me détacher complètement de l'intrigue des épisodes pour pouvoir écrire ma fic sans qu'elle ne soit trop chaotique.

**Note**: Je sais désolée, désolée, j'avais promis moins d'attente mais à croire que je me suis trouvée une vie LOL xD Merci pour les personnes me laissant des reviews (Romane, Elidana, Lapetitevoix, Ysa, et Keikoku89 et les nouveaux au fur et à mesure ), j'avoue que c'est vraiment ce qui donne envie de continuer, alors si vous lisez et appréciez ou non, d'ailleurs, pensez juste au petit clic en bas de page, ca ne prends que quelques secondes et puis vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos attentes ;) . Maintenant place à ma suite qui j'espère compensera un peu cette longue attente ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean revenait de la morgue ou il avait examiné le corps déchiquetée d'une des victimes, rien de bien appétissants, mais son esprit avait été constamment ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la réaction de Sam quand il lui avait appris sa conversation avec Castiel, il avait semblait comme choqué et avait refusé de parler de ce dont il avait pu rêvé, lui répétant qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas, alors qu'il avait dans l'idée que cela n'était pas tout à fait, la vérité. Marchant dans la rue, il défit le noeud de sa cravate qui l'entravait, il n'avait jamais aimé porté ce genre de tenue, qu'il considérait comme peu confortable, il releva les yeux, en entendant un klaxon, et il le vit, son petit frère qui venait de manquer de se faire renverser, semblant tout aussi désorienté que lui, et quand il l'aperçu à son tour, le regard qu'il lui lança le figea un moment, un regard si profondément perdu et coupable, un regard qu'il avait déjà vu, des années auparavant...

_Palo Alto, 2001_

" **Tu ne comprends pas, Sammy, ce n'est pas que je refuses que tu es une vie normale, c'est juste que cette option est inenvisageable pour nous, bon sang**." L'ainé des Winchester faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de ce motel miteux, il n'en revenait pas que son frère n'ait pas renonçé à cette lubie d'aller étudier à l'université, malgré la colère de leurs père ou encore ses propres supplications. Il finit par se stopper pour faire face à son petit frère, la prunelle de ses yeux, la seule personne au monde pour qui il pourrait donner sa vie sans la moindre hésitation, la seule personne qu'il avait toujours veiller avec une affection particulière " **Dean, comprends moi, je n'en peux plus de cette vie, qu'est-ce que j'ai a y gagné, moi ? Je me souviens à peine de maman**." Dean crispa la mâchoire avec une petite lueur de colère au fond des yeux, et lui alors? Ne comptait il pas un peu dans la vie de ce gamin ? Il s'approcha, avec un air légèrement menaçant, il le comprit à la réaction de recul de Sam. Il lui attrapa le poignet, plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune garçon " **Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, Sammy?**" dit il alors que ses yeux devenait légèrement humide, surtout quand il comprenait qu'il ne serait rien sans lui dans sa vie, et aussi que ses sentiments n'avaient rien de vraiment fraternel, un lien beaucoup plus profond les unissaient, le gamin ne le comprenait il pas? Ce dernier le regarda avec un air perdu, et si innocent. Dean se faisait violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions primaires qui l'envahissait et qu'il ne comprenait même pas lui même, comment pouvait il avoir envie de ce genre de choses? C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il se figea tandis qu'une voix craintive s'élever " **Lâche moi, Dean, tu me fais peur**" Dean ferma les yeux, lâchant ce poignet, ne sachant plus quoi penser, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un des lits jumeaux de la chambre, posant une main sur son visage pour cacher la tristesse qui l'envahissait, mais surtout la culpabilité à cet instant précis. Il garda un mutisme innaproprié pour rassurer son cadet, il en avait conscience, mais il avait peur de se trahir à chaque instants avec ses propres paroles. C'est alors qu'il sentit le lit s'affaissait à côté de lui, signalant que son jeune frère venait de prendre place à ses côtés, posant une main timide sur son épaule, et balbutiant dans un murmure "** Dean, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne pourras plus se voir, je veux juste pouvoir me construire une vie à moi, loin de ses cauchemars qui me poursuivent depuis que je suis gosse**." Dean finit par relever les yeux vers ce dernier, voyant qu'il essayait de le consoler comme toujours, de le rassurer, mais les choses seraient inévitablement différentes sans Sam à ses côtés à chaque instants de sa vie. Il approcha sa main, comme aimantait par ce regard doux qui se posait sur lui, la posant sur la joue de son cadet qui eu un petit mouvement de recul, mêlé à un regard rempli d'incompréhension. " **Je suis désolé**." La voix rocailleuse de l'aîné des deux frères retentit comme un glas dans la chambre, tandis qu'il s'approchait de son jeune frère, voulant gouté ce fruit défendu, sans penser aux conséquences, il serait trop tard pour y réfléchir, le lendemain, Sammy serait parti sans comprendre à quel point, il lui était essentiel, à quel point sans lui, il n'était rien. Ses lèvres, comme dans un rêve allèrent cueillir celle de Sam, déposant un baiser très léger, avant qu'un sentiment l'électrisant totalement ne s'empare de lui à ce simple contact, transformant ce frôlement d'aile de papillon, en un baiser plus passionné, plus intense, tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à ce corps dont il se rendait compte, il avait tellement besoin à cet instant précis, pour combler le vide de sa vie. Il le sentit se débattre un moment, avant de s'abandonner à cette étreinte, ses lèvres, sa langue, son souffle, tout lui inspirait un désir indescriptible, bien plus que les nombreuses femmes qui avaient traversés sa jeune vie, il finit cependant par se détacher à regret, à bout de souffle, et ce qu'il vit lui fendit le coeur, Sammy le regardait, ses yeux humides laissant échappé quelques larmes, un regard si profondément perdu et coupable, avant que le plus jeune ne repartes de lui même à l'assaut des lèvres de son aîné.

_De nos jours_

Dean blanchit alors, revenant à lui même, mais son frère avait déjà disparu, il secoua la tête, qu'est-ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait strictement rien, mais il était sur d'une chose, il devait retrouver Sam au plus vite, il ne pourrait rien comprendre seul, et il comprenait maintenant que ce dernier avait des clés qu'il ne possédait pas encore, même si le puzzle commençait à prendre forme. Il se mit alors à courir, sortant son téléphone, essayant de le joindre, mais Sam refusait obstinément de répondre, il tombait invariablement sur la messagerie, ne prenant même pas la peine de laisser un message qu'il savait inutile. Si Sam avait décidé de faire le mort, c'est que la situation devait être plus que préoccupante. Biensur, il comprenait maintenant ce que Castiel voulait dire par affronter les conséquences, mais ce n'était qu'une stupide erreur de jeunesse, juste un baiser sans conséquences " **Sans conséquences ?** " grogna-t-il entre ses dents " **Mon cul**." Il était loin d'être bête, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir ce genre d'envie avec son petit frère, celui qui partageait le même sang que lui. Et puis, il aimait les femmes, la preuve n'était plus à faire, par ses multiples conquêtes qui avait traversé sa vie. Et si Sam se rappelait de ce qu'il avait fait, il comprenait qu'il le fuit, il avait agi comme un de ses tarés congénitales qui se marie entre cousins ou entre frères et soeurs, et dont il se moquait méchamment. L'homosexualité, l'inceste, tout y était pour faire un bon roman de gare dépravé, pour petit pervers, mais pourtant ce souvenir fugace ne lui avait pas semblait immorale ou sale, non ce qu'il lui était ressorti n'était qu'un simple sentiment d'amour. Même si il n'était pas prêt à jurer à cet instant précis qu'il s'agisse d'un simple amour filiale sans conséquences.

Sam Winchester se tenait toujours contre ce mur de briques, sa tête cognant légèrement contre cette paroi dure et froide, comme pour se punir de ce qu'il avait pu éprouver ou de ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis, il ne voulait pas revoir Dean, comment lui refaire face après cette révélation, mais un sentiment d'injustice l'envahissait au plus profond de lui même, il aurait voulu que son frère se souvienne lui aussi, qu'il éprouves cette culpabilité sourde, qu'il éprouves cet enfer qu'il traversait. Il hurla presque de dépit, frappant le sol du plat de sa main. Non, non il voulait oublier, quoi faire d'autres, leurs vies étaient déjà assez compliqués, assez hors normes, pourquoi rajouter un péché de plus à leurs longues listes. Des larmes envahissaient ses joues, incontrôlables, des larmes de dépit, de rage mais d'une tristesse profonde aussi. Coupé du monde, replié sur lui même le plus jeune des Winchester, ne revint qu'à la réalité, en sentant une main chaude se posait sur sa joue, il aperçu alors ce regard d'émeraude posé sur lui, qui semblait confus et tout aussi perdu " **Je suis désolé, Sammy**." Une voix suave et chaude, mais la seule au monde capable de le rassurer alors qu'elle était pourtant la cause de ses tourments, mu par une impulsion inconsciente, il se se jeta contre ce corps musclé, n'attendant que de sentir ses bras puissants l'entourait pour se sentir moins tourmentés. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver tandis que son frère ne cessait de s'excuser d'une voix, remplie d'une culpabilité évidente, mais il ne voulait pas d'excuse, il voulait juste oublier, oublier tout cela pour ne sentir que ce sentiment qu'il n'était complet que lorsqu'il était avec lui.

_A suivre ..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Note**: Et voilà j'espère que ca vous aura plus, bon on avance un peu quand même mais je vous avoue, j'ai un peu du mal je crois malgré ma réelle envie de faire une wincest pour jongler avec des sentiments cohérents pour les personnages qui ne l'oublions pas sont tout de même frère :P enfin comme d'hab n'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas, surtout pour un petit Dean chou :roll:

**Spoilers**: Possibilité de références à des détails de supernatural jusqu'à l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 mais comme ma fic se déroule en parralèle, rien de très flagrant enfin je penses ^^ mais à partir de là, je penses me détacher complètement de l'intrigue des épisodes pour pouvoir écrire ma fic sans qu'elle ne soit trop chaotique.

**Note**: Comme toujours désolée pour l'attente, plus que longue je le sais bien mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, voulant rester un minimum avec de la crédibilité xD Enfin merci pour les personnes me laissant des reviews, j'avoue que c'est vraiment ce qui donne envie de continuer, alors si vous lisez et appréciez ou non, d'ailleurs, pensez juste au petit clic en bas de page, ca ne prends que quelques secondes et puis vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos attentes ;) . Maintenant place à ma suite qui j'espère compensera un peu cette longue attente ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comment ils étaient arrivés jusqu'au motel ou ils logeaient, Sam n'en avait plus aucune idée, il savait juste que les larmes avaient fini par se calmer, et qu'il se retrouvait les bras ballants le long de son corps, fuyant le regard de son frère, ce dernier s'était excusé un bon million de fois, et Sam gardait un mutisme obstiné, car lui, il n'avait aucune envie d'excuse, et c'était ce qui le terrifiait le plus, il finit par relever son regard sur Dean, quand ce dernier mentionna qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du l'embrasser, mais que tout cela était arrivé et qu'il fallait qu'il comprennes qu'il s'en excusait sincèrement, Sam pencha la tête dans une légère moue d'incompréhension avant qu'une lueur se fasses ressentir dans son regard clair, il se releva d'un bond, et eut un rire nerveux " **Un baiser ? Tu es sérieux, Dean ?**" L'aîné des frères le regarda arquant les sourcils avec incompréhension devant la réaction du jeune homme, comme ci il basculait dans la folie, surtout que le rire de ce dernier s'accentuait, il se rapprocha du jeune homme " **Sammy, y a un problème ?** " Ce dernier parvint à regagner un tant soi peu son calme, et passa une main dans ses cheveux mi longs d'un geste nerveux, avant de se retourner pour fuir le regard de son frère. Il avait un sorte de sourire grimaçant peint sur le visage à présent " **Tu te souviens juste d'un baiser, alors que moi, je dois faire face à toute ses images qui emplissent mon cerveau...**" constata-t-il avec ironie, mais de ce biais, intriguant un peu plus son frère, ce dernier allait d'ailleurs demander un peu plus de détails, quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit, envahissant la chambre d'une de ses chansons préférés, du métal comme il aimait bien. Il hésita une demi seconde avant de répondre, quelques courts mots sortant de sa bouche, tandis que son regard ne quittait pas son petit frère, inquiet et surtout perplexe. Il finit par raccrocher, et laissa quelques secondes passer avant de lâcher " **C'était Bobby, il semble savoir à quoi, on a à faire ici.**" Sam ne releva même pas le regard, comme prit dans une sorte de catatonie, et n'en sortit que pour sursauter quand il sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule, chaude, douce mais ferme, comme dans ces souvenirs, il secoua la tête dans un signe d'affirmation avant de se relever, voulant fuir ce contact brûlant, et si soudainement immorale. " **On a du boulot, alors...**" lâcha-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain, pour se rafraîchir les idées avant de repartir sur leur chasse, légèrement soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à prolonger cette conversation.

Le dos contre le sol froid du ciment, Sam dérouiller par avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, toute cette histoire l'avait perturbé, et le voilà qui se faisaitun simple poltergeist, il grimaça légèrement, un léger filet de sang, au coin des lèvres, il se frotta l'arrière de sa tête, pour voir son frère tirer sur l'esprit, le sel le faisant fuir, pour quelques minutes. Dean spiritualités lui lança un de ses regards narquois, avant de répliquer une de sesdont lui seul avait le secret " **Je me demande comment t'as fait pour rester en un seul morceau quand je pourrissais six pieds sous terre, à croire que t'auras toujours besoin de ton grand frère**." Sam le foudroya alors d'un regard noir, qui lui intima un certain silence, en temps normal, cela ne l'aurait probablement pas plus ému que cela, mais la situation était inconfortable et tendu, et Dean savait pourquoi, enfin d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il n'en savait qu'une partie , et il comptait bien reprendre cette discussion, une fois débarrassé decette chose qui s'amusait à décimer la population du coin, il reposa son flingue dans la ceinture de son pantalon à l'arrière, et regarda autour delui, il était dans un de ses caveaux familiaux ou les corps étaient ensevelis sous une tonne de ciment, plutôt que dans cette bonne vieille terre, difficile à creuser pour cramer les os de leur hôte, surtout que ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à les laisser faire. Il jeta alors son sac à Sam, et le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin " **Occupes toi du feu de joie, j'ai une idée pour distraire notre ami** ." dit il alors qu'il sedirigeait vers la sortie, sous l'incompréhension de son petit frère, la fuite, c'était ça sa distraction ? Et puis le problème était toujours là, sous ses dalles scellés, il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil sceptique par où Dean venait de sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le grondement sourd d'un moteur se fit entendre, avant que du verre brisé ne vole, la gueule béante d'un tracto pelle, servant à creuser les tombes, venant de briser le vitrail du mausolée, Sam émit un petit soupir, avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres, on pouvait pas dire que son frère fasses dans la discrétion, mais il avait de l'idée à revendre, ce fut le moment que choisi l'esprit pour se rappeler à leur bons souvenirs, mais cette fois, Sam ne se laissa pas prendre au dépourvu, et se saisit d'un vieux bougeoir en fer, pour le frapper, ce qui le fit se dissiper dans un nuage de fumée, il ne partirait sûrement pas longtemps, alors il s'éloigna pour laisser la place à Dean, cette fois, si ils se faisaient prendre, ils risqueraient gros, être accusé de profanation de sépulture était une chose, détruire totalement un mausolée, était certainement pire, tout ça à cause d'un simple fantôme.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux frères étaient de retour dans leur chambre de motel, ayant finalement réussi à brûler ses os, sous le regard courroucé de l'esprit qui s'est dissous dans un tourbillon de flammes entrecoupé de cris horribles. Mais c'était le cadet des soucis de Sam Winchester à cet instant précis, il regardait son grand frère qui lui faisait face, les yeux presqu'exhorbité, un sourire légèrement crispé sur le visage. En effet, son ainé n'avait pas voulu le laisser tranquille et avait abordé le sujet qu'il aurait préféré éviter, et à bout de force, et surtout furieux de devoir être le seul à s'en souvenir, il lui avait craché la vérité au visage avec rage, et depuis quelques secondes, Dean semblait imprimé la nouvelle mais c'était transformé en statut de marbre, Sam baissa les yeux, décomposé à présent. Puis un rire sceptique s'envola alors dans les airs, et Sam releva les yeux, fronçant légèrement ces sourcils, dans une interrogation silencieuse, avant que son frère ne finisses par lâcher " **Sammy, sois réaliste, y a pas un seul moyen pour qu'on est fait un truc pareil et que je n'en ai aucun foutre souvenir, je veux dire...**" Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, dans une moue de réflexion, si il avait couché avec son petit frère, il s'en souviendrait quand même, un léger frisson parcouru son échine, et il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour sentir le regard désemparé de son petit frère se posait sur lui, son petit FRÈRE. Bon sang, il n'avait quand même pas pu lui faire ce genre de choses, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable, même pour son esprit tordu, mais la voix lasse de Sam se fit de nouveau entendre, pour lâcher dans un murmure inaudible, mais où Dean percevait la tristesse et la confusion " **Pourtant, tu m'as dit toi même que mes souvenirs reviendraient et c'est précisément ce qu'ils font, croit le ou non, je donnerais tout pour chasser ces images de ma tête**." La plainte sourde déchira le cœur de Dean, il aurait tout donné pour que son petit frère retrouve le sourire, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il se laissa tomber à côté de son cadet, et avec son petit sourire grivois, il lâcha sur un ton affecté " **Et j'étais comment ? Je veux dire j'ai été doué ?** " Il posa ses yeux sur Sam, grossière erreur tout ce qu'il obtint ce fut un regard foudroyant, il fit une petite moue désolée, avant de lâcher, peu certain " **Je plaisantes, Sammy**." Sam détourna les yeux et sembla particulièrement intéressé par le sol à cet instant précis, avant de lâcher d'une voix atone " **Je trouves pas ça vraiment drôle**." Son frère posa alors une main compatissante sur son épaule, et sa respiration se bloqua, de nouveau les réminiscences de sensations affluant à son cerveau, par ce simple contact, comme la marque d'un fer rouge sur sa peau, il se releva brusquement, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour cacher son embarras.

La pièce était silencieuse, Sam avait regagné son lit, le haut du corps étendu, tandis que ses jambes traînaient sur le sol, son ainé était parti chercher à manger, il savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour fuir son silence pesant, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire face, pas après ce qu'il avait pu réalisé, que lui seul se souvenait de quasiment tout ce qui s'était passé, même si ils ne comprenaient pas encore comment, ils avaient pu l'un comme l'autre oublié ce genre de choses, mais ce qui tourmentait le plus jeune des Winchester à cet instant précis, c'était la tentation de retrouver ce bien être qui avait pu sortir de tous ces souvenirs, il n'avait que l'impression diffuse d'un sentiment puissant, mais il savait aussi que tout cela n'était pas dans l'ordre du possible, et surtout tout cela était moralement inconcevable. Dean était un homme, ce qui était déjà une chose assez énorme en soit pour ne pas rajouter en plus qu'il était son frère et qu'ils étaient liés par le sang. Tout cela le dévorait comme un feu intérieur, il devait faire face au dilemme qui s'imposait à lui à cet instant précis, entre sa raison et son coeur, et il fallait l'admettre, Sam Winchester était plutôt du genre à suivre la voix de la raison. Il exhala un long soupir, une soudaine fatigue l'envahissant à cet instant précis, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller au sommeil, il avait peur de devoir encore faire face à ces souvenirs oppressants, il lutta quelques minutes avant de finalement si abandonné contre son gré.

Quand Dean revint à leur chambre, il ne savait pas comment faire face à son petit frère qui lui lançait une expression d'horreur et de culpabilité chaque fois qu'il approchait trop près de lui, il savait que l'embrasser n'avait pas été une chose qu'il aurait du faire, et il s'en rendait bien compte, mais il avait toujours du mal à croire ce que Sam lui avait raconté sur ce qui avait suivi le baiser, il ne s'imaginait pas vraiment ce que cela devait être et préféré éviter d'y penser, même si sa logique plus terre à terre et beaucoup moins complexe que celle de son cadet, semblait trouvé un fond de raison à ce qui aurait pu ou ce serait passé entre eux. Ils avaient toujours été tout l'un pour l'autre, et leur vie d'errance ne leur permettait pas vraiment de se lier à quiconque d'autre, mais en même temps, Dean aimait les filles, la preuve n'en était plus à faire, alors comment avait il pu en venir à désirer son frère physiquement, cela restait un mystère à ses yeux. Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui, et déposa un paquet sur la table, il contenait des provisions pour son petit frère même si celui ci disait ne pas vouloir manger, il devait le forcer, ça avait toujours été son rôle de veiller sur lui, et il continuerait à le faire jusqu'à son dernier soupir, et il le protégerait aussi même contre son gré. C'était pour cela qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Sam obéir aveuglément à Ruby, il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne route pour son petit frère. Il remarqua alors la longue silhouette allongé sur le lit, ou semi allongé, la respiration lente et régulière lui indiqua que Sam avait plongé dans les bras de Morphée, il eut un petit sourire en coin. Il s'approcha alors silencieusement, scrutant le visage temporairement apaisé du jeune homme, ses cheveux retombant sur son front dans de légères boucles, les plis de ses lèvres ne marquant plus du tout cette amertume, il retrouvait Sammy tel qu'il l'avait connu avant qu'ils ne traversent tout cela, il se laissa aller à s'asseoir à côté de lui, veillait son petit frère même dans ces rêves, il ne se stoppa pas quand son instinct le guida à repousser ses mèches rebelles barrant son front, il eut un léger soupir. Son frère n'avait plus rien d'un bébé, ce grand corps longtemps dégingandé, avait acquis en muscle ces derniers temps, et Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de le remarquer. Son petit Sammy, timide et maladroit qui semblait faire pâle figure à côté de son charmeur de frère, attirait maintenant sur lui la convoitise de toutes les femmes qui pouvaient croisé son chemin. Dean n'appréciait pas forcément, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait plus la vedette, il n'y avait pas de raison, enfin il le pensait sincèrement avant toute cette histoire.

Sam grogna silencieusement, en sentant un poids contre lui, qui l'empêchait de savourer ce sommeil tant mérité, et qui par miracle était exempt de tout souvenir un peu trop perturbant à son goût, il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, son crâne vrillait par une sourde douleur, et s'habitua à la pénombre, il ne se rappelait pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps, il passa sa main sur ses yeux, les frottant avant de tourner la tête sur sa droite, pour comprendre ce qui l'avait arraché de cet engourdissement salvateur, il rencontra alors la tête de son frère ainé qui semblait dormir à poing fermé, depuis combien de temps était il là. Il fronça les sourcils, un instant, et malgré un état semi léthargique, il observa ce visage éclairé par un léger rayon de lune, un visage qui semblait serein. Ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble depuis des années, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ils dormaient ensemble à cet instant, mais il semblait juste captiver par ce petit nez droit, cette fossette qui se dessinait au creux de ses joues, et qu'on devinait malgré l'absence de sourire, et ces innombrables tâches de rousseur qui avait toujours ajouté un petit plus au charme déjà flagrant de Dean. Il eut le souffle coupé, en ne pouvant que constater à quel point, il trouvait son frère beau à cet instant précis, et il secoua la tête, se disant que son esprit était embrouillé à cause de tout ce qu'il avait pu se souvenir ces derniers temps. Il s'apprêtait à détourner le regard quand une voix s'éleva, elle semblait presque inaudible, comme enveloppé de coton, mais le jeune homme entendit parfaitement les mots qui sortirent des lèvres de son frère " **Tu vas arrêter de me fixer comme ça, petit frère**." Il déglutit péniblement, et rougit d'avoir été pris sur le faite, ce fut ce moment que choisit Dean pour ouvrir doucement ses paupières, l'émeraude se fixant sur lui, avec toujours cette pointe de malice au fond. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu traversé et dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais que Sam avait deviné à travers ses cauchemars, Dean possédait toujours cette touche d'espièglerie qui lui était unique, et qui le faisait invariablement sourire, même quand il essayait d'être en colère après lui. Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, la proximité de leur deux visages le mettait dans un état de gène, et il s'apprêtait à se relever quand une main ferme mais néanmoins pas violente, se posa sur son bras " **Tu vas pas me fuir éternellement, Sammy**" Le ton était calme, et quelque part rassurant, Sam ne se débattit pas vraiment, à cet instant précis, toute raison semblait s'être envolé, il était juste prisonnier de ce regard qui semblait obscurci par un désir, similaire au sien. Et avant de comprendre, ou de vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait, il sentit un souffle chaud se posait sur ses lèvres, avant de sentir la bouche de Dean s'emparait de la sienne, un léger gémissement qu'il refusa admettre provenir de sa propre gorge s'échappant quand la caresse tendre se transforma en une requête plus impérieuse, quand une langue avide glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure réclamant un accès à sa bouche, permission qu'il ne refusa pas, mais au contraire qu'il s'empressa d'approuver, entrouvrant sa bouche, et glissant lui même dans la bouche de son frère, une main se faufilant dans la chevelure courte de Dean, pour accentuer le baiser, et la sensation de ce corps chaud contre le sien *_ bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ * fut sa dernière pensée cohérente, avant de se laisser aller à obtempérer à ce que son corps lui exigeait, ne plus quitter ses lèvres, même si la respiration venait à lui manquer. Souffles brûlants, et gémissements sourds étant les seuls choses encore audible à cet instant.

_A suivre ..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Note**: Voilà un petit chapitre un peu plus long pour compenser l'attente, encore désolée, pour tout vous avouer je me tates encore si je dois écrire un petit lemon ou pas, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, je n'en ai qu'un à mon actif lol enfin je penses que nous atteignons bientôt la fin de cette fic dont je vous l'avoue j'ignores encore la conclusion. Enfin encore une fois, les commentaires sont vraiment appréciés alors n'hésitez pas, même les critiques négatives sont acceptés du moment qu'elle reste constructive :D Je vous promets de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre, maintenant que j'ai dénoué mon principal problème, à savoir comment faire évolué la psychologie des personnages dans une optique d'un minimum de crédibilité, bon allez j'arrêtes le blabla :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas, surtout pour un petit Dean chou :roll:

**Spoilers**: Possibilité de références à des détails de supernatural jusqu'à l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 mais comme ma fic se déroule en parallèle, rien de très flagrant enfin je pense ^^ mais à partir de là, je pense me détacher complètement de l'intrigue des épisodes pour pouvoir écrire ma fic sans qu'elle ne soit trop chaotique.

**Note**: Comme toujours désolée pour l'attente mais avec mon boulot je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps xD Enfin merci pour les personnes me laissant des reviews, j'avoue que c'est vraiment ce qui donne envie de continuer, alors si vous lisez et appréciez ou non, d'ailleurs, pensez juste au petit clic en bas de page, ca ne prends que quelques secondes et puis vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos attentes ;) . Enfin à cause de ce chapitre je change le rating de cette histoire :P

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soudain, Dean le repoussa brusquement, et Sam réalisa ce qu'ils venaient de faire, les remords affluant à son esprit. Pourtant, son corps brûlant réclamait de retrouver les lèvres de son ainé dans un besoin impérieux. Il n'osait pas poser son regard dans celui de Dean à cet instant précis, ne comprenant toujours pas ces sentiments divergents qui l'envahissaient. Puis la voix rauque de Dean s'éleva à cet instant précis " **C'est de ta faute**", Sam eut un léger hoquet de surprise, prêt à se défendre, il avait beau être perdu, il qu'ils avaient voulu tous les deux, ce qui venaient de se passer quelques secondes plus tôt, mais quand ses yeux se perdirent dans l'émeraude du regard de son frère, il eut le pressentiment que Dean ne faisait pas allusion au baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, ce dernier repris alors la parole " **Je me souviens de tout maintenant, absolument tout**" Le ton était dur, mais Sam y percevait une tristesse qui le fit frissonner, il fronça les sourcils, avec une petite moue perdue. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tandis que Dean se levait, se dirigeant vers une fenêtre, et passant une main sur sa nuque, dans un geste qui traduisait sa nervosité "** Je suis désolé, Sammy**" Le plus jeune des deux Winchester était encore lus paumé face à ses paroles qu'il ne décryptait pas, et il ne put retenir ces mot qui sortirent comme une supplication "** Dean, bon sang, je ne comprends rien**" Son frère se retourna à cet instant précis, et le désespoir qui se lisait dans ses yeux tordirent le cœur de Sam " **Tu n'as jamais voulu de tout cela, je me souviens à présent, je me suis réveillé dans ce lit vide ...**"

_Palo Alto, 2001_

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, émergeant alors que les souvenirs de ce qui venait de se passer affluer à son esprit, il réalisa alors que son petit frère avait disparu, il se redressa d'un bond, et tourna la tête, entendant du bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Il ferma les yeux, et posa une main sur son front, qu'avait-il fait ? Sammy allait le détester. Il sauta du lit, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique, même si il n'avait aucune idée d'un début d'explication concernant son geste. Il avança vers la porte et cogna doucement sur cette dernière " **Sammy, ouvres cette porte** " Le ton était autoritaire, mais laissait transparaitre une certaine douceur. Il répéta inlassablement les mêmes mots avant d'entendre le bruit régulier et sourd qui venait frapper contre le bois de la porte. Il imaginait très bien que Sammy était entrain de se couper du monde comme à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à quelque chose. Il poussa un soupir et abandonna la partie pour le moment, de toute manière, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, lui aussi était perdu face à ses évènements. Il allait perdre son petit frère, qui s'en allait à l'université mais il n'avait jamais prévu ce qui s'était passé.

Il déambulait dans les rues de Palo Alto, les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa veste de cuir, l'air froid lui fouettant le visage. Tentant de se refaire le film de la soirée, il s'était juste senti si désespéré de perdre son petit frère, la seule personne sur terre pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi, sans qui il ne voyait pas vraiment de sens à sa vie, sans qui il ne se voyait pas continuer. La personne vitale à son existence, et son esprit leva le voile sur ce brouillard, il comprenait maintenant. Il fit demi-tour, pour regagner le motel, il devait le dire à Sam, lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait conscience que tout cela été contre nature, qu'il n'aurait du jamais éprouver ce genre de chose pour son petit frère, mais à quoi bon le nier. Quand il arriva, finalement, à leur chambre, ce qu'il vit le glaça, et son esprit s'engourdissant l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réagisse et qu'il empoigne l'épaule de Sam pour l'obliger à lui faire face, non il ne voulait pas perdre ce sentiment, Sam ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, il se sentit envahi d'une profonde colère, mais quand son petit frère se laissa tomber dans ses bras, plus rien ne lui importait, si ce n'était ce sentiment de bien être, et il se pencha à l'oreille de son cadet. "** Je suis désolé, Sammy. Je sais que je ne devrais pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour toi mais je t'..**."

_De nos jours_

" **J'allais te dire que je t'aimais, pas comme un frère, mais comme la personne que je croyais m'être destiné, celle qui illuminait mon existence de son innocence et de sa bienveillance mais à la place, je me suis réveillé avec une horrible gueule de bois**" Dean posa un regard brillant sur lui, mais où on pouvait aisément deviner un sentiment de culpabilité. Quand à Sam, il était comme paralysé, à chaque mot du récit de son frère, les souvenirs lui revenaient comme un boomerang, et il comprenait qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'époque à accepter ses sentiments qui le submergeait. Le temps où il aspirait encore à une vie normale, un rêve qui s'était depuis longtemps envolé, il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de vie normale pour lui, ce fut la voix de son frère, presque brisé par une douleur évidente qui le sortit de sa transe " **Alors, je suis désolé, Sammy. je n'aurais pas du t'imposer mes sentiments, c'était égoïste et stupide**" Un petit rire fêlé s'éleva dans les airs, encore plus terrible car le silence ambiant lui donner un écho terrifiant "** Mais tu me connais, c'est tout moi**" Il détourna le regard puis s'empara de sa veste, Sam lui ne réalisait pas encore que Dean était sur le point de partir, non seulement de quitter cette pièce, mais probablement sa vie, mais quand il entendit la porte s'entrouvrir que son esprit s'emballa et qu'il prit conscience de ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas en croyant qu'il lui avait imposé quoi que ce soit. Il se précipita alors vers lui, et sa main s'abattit sur le battant de bois, et referma la porte, avant que son frère ne puisse la franchir, puis se laissa tomber contre lui, tandis que des larmes envahissaient ses joues, il murmura "** C'est moi qui suis désolé, Dean c'est moi qui ait été égoïste et stupide, je t'aimes aussi, et pas juste comme un frère**" Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la chemise de son frère, tandis qu'il sentait les bras de Dean l'encerclait, il ferma les yeux, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ici, c'était l'endroit au monde où il se sentait chez lui, l'endroit auquel il appartenait, il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir au bien ou au mal, plus rien n'importait que ce sentiment qui l'envahissait.

Comment ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés de nouveau sur ce lit, tout cela n'avait aucune importance, non ce qui importait à Sam, à cet instant précis, c'était le poids du corps de son frère sur le sien, les lèvres de Dean, si douce et si tendre qui l'embrassait avec une passion incroyable, et ce sentiment de béatitude que chacun des ses baisers transcendaient en lui, il répondait avec avidité, et glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Dean, voulant sentir la peau si chaude et si douce, quand ses doigts frôlèrent le dos de son ainé, il sentit un frisson le traverser, avec un léger ravissement, et instinctivement, il resserra l'étreinte de leurs deux corps, comme une invitation silencieuse, auquel Dean répondit en laissant ses lèvres descendre dans son cou, il retint le gémissement qui naissait au creux de sa gorge à cet instant précis. Dean était la seule chose qui lui importait, et il l'avait compris quand il avait du vivre ses mois sans lui, et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait de nouveau connaître ce sentiment, ce manque incroyable, et cette solitude pesante. Il émit un petit grognement rauque de protestation quand les lèvres de Dean quittèrent sa peau, mais il vit alors ce regard qu'il aimait tant se poser dans le sien, un sourire tendre peint sur le visage, mais néanmoins remplit de malice " **Je ne te savais pas aussi heureux de me retrouver, p'tit frère**" Sam cligna légèrement des yeux, avant de comprendre que son corps avait réagi tout naturellement, sous l'ivresse que lui procurait ses lèvres. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi retourner par quelques simples baisers, mais quand il sentit que son frère était aussi rempli de désir que lui, un sourire moqueur naquit au coin de ses lèvres, et sa main s'abattit sur la nuque de Dean "** La ferme, Jerk** (1)" dit-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres du jeune homme, quand celui ci répliqua par habitude " **Bitch** (2) ". Puis de nouveau, les seuls sons qui se firent entendre furent celui de leurs respirations devenant beaucoup plus rapides. Dean passa alors ses mains sous le tee shirt de son petit frère, redessinant le contour de ses abdos avec les pouces, il savourait ce qui s'offrait sous ses caresses, et la question de savoir comment il en avait pu arriver à désirer son cadet alors que les hommes n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé, se résolvait d'elle même, à la sensation que lui procurait de découvrir le corps de Sam, qui était simplement parfait à ses yeux. Il descendit alors ses lèvres, de nouveau dans le cou de son petit frère, y imprimant un léger mouvement de succion, tandis qu'un gout de fer envahissait sa bouche, laissant une trace de son passage, il revint vers l'oreille du jeune homme, et attrapa le lobe de cette dernière entre ses dents, la mordillant légèrement, avant de laisser sa langue jouer avec. Puis il fit se redresser son petit frère pour le débarrasser de ce tee shirt, et il se stoppa quelques secondes pour savourait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, avec un petit sourire en coin satisfait, surtout en le voyant rougir légèrement sous son insistance.

Dean se débarrassa lui aussi à son tour de son tee shirt et quand il revint prendre possession des lèvres du plus jeune, le contact de leurs deux peaux l'une contre l'autre, lui procura un frisson qui le traversa le long de la colonne vertébrale, et cela eut pour effet, de lui faire accentuer son baiser, sa langue caressant le palais de Sam, jouant avec la langue de ce dernier, puis ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son frère, et il en caressa doucement les contours avant que ses lèvres ne descendent, de nouveau à la découverte du cou du jeune homme, sa langue y traçant de légers sillons avant de continuer le long de la clavicule de son cadet, ses mains remontant pour s'occuper des pointes sombres déjà durci sous l'excitation, qu'il caressa à l'aide de son pouce, avant d'y descendre ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents, Sam poussant de légers gémissements qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son excitation, il descendit alors ses mains sur l'entrejambe de son cadet, le sentant pleinement malgré le tissu qui le séparait de la peau du jeune homme " **Dean…**" une douce plainte qui fit naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'attaquait au bouton du jean du jeune homme, et que celui-ci laissait ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux, il parsema alors le ventre plat et parfaitement dessiné de légers baisers. Il savourait la moindre parcelle de peau, une peau qui n'avait pas cette douce saveur fruitée qui lui était habituel, mais qui n'en était pas moins délicieuse à ses yeux, un gout légèrement salé et musqué qui enflammait ses sens, il se releva pour finir de libérer Sam du jean qui l'entravait, le débarrassant rapidement, voyant le tissu de son boxer tendu, il prit une petite pause, avant de lui enlever aussi, mettant son cadet totalement à nu, l'admirant avant de relever les yeux sur lui et d'énoncer d'une voix tendre " **Je vais prendre soin de toi**." Sam eut un léger sourire, et se redressa pour aller cueillir un baiser tout en murmurant contre ses lèvres " **Comme tu l'as toujours fait**" Leurs langues se mélangeant de nouveau dans un étreinte passionnée, s'apprivoisant et se découvrant avec ravissement, la main de Dean allant se poser sur son petit frère, pour le caresser de manière intime, tout d'abord avec lenteur, puis accélérant légèrement la manœuvre, ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir au plus jeune qui se laissa retomber à la renverse, tandis que le pouce de Dean titillait doucement le sommet, clôturant le mouvement, il vit alors une lueur qui le fit frissonner d'avance, avant de voir Dean se penchait et remplacé ses doigts par une langue avide, qui traça la longueur dans une indolence provocatrice, avant que ses lèvres ne l'encerclent et que ses hanches n'impriment d'eux même de légers mouvements, il aurait pu venir sur le champ si Dean n'enserrait pas la base pour prévenir, il sentait des vagues puissantes le traversait de part en part, et ses dents vinrent s'accrochait à sa lèvre inférieur, avec une férocité tel qu'un léger filet de sang s'échappa, se retenant de crier encore et toujours le nom qui lui brulait les lèvres, le nom de la personne qu'il savait aimer plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Dean choisit ce moment pour le libérer enfin et le laisser venir, dans un long gémissement rauque et rempli de désir.

La saveur de son petit frère s'écoulant le long de sa gorge, fit naitre un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, et il remonta pour échanger avec lui, le gout de ce fruit défendu et pourtant si exquis, un baiser profond, signe du lien intense qui les unissaient maintenant plus que jamais, mais qu'il savait précéder une communion encore plus intime, et qui les souderait à tout jamais dans leur acceptation de ce désir, qu'ils avaient si vainement refouler, sa main redescendit le long du corps de son petit frère, le caressant avec une tendresse et une douceur sans pareil, fébrile, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas précipiter les choses, et quémander l'accord de son petit frère dans un regard qui ne quittait pas celui de Sam, les prunelles de ce dernier assombrit par la flamme d'un désir impatient, des jambes se nouant autour de ses reins l'encourageant à poursuivre, il descendit jusqu'à avoir accès à l'entrée du corps de son cadet, l'effleurant avant de laisser un doigt le pénétrer, sentant le corps de Sam se crispait sous cette intrusion, il lui jeta un regard inquiet, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et il n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver là, il n'avait pas sur lui de quoi faciliter ce genre de pratique, mais Sam sembla se détendre, et avec un sourire à son encontre, il commença de lui même à exercer de légers mouvements de manière à accélérer le va et vient, ce qui l'encouragea à laisser un deuxième, puis un troisième doigts s'aventurait dans ce territoire, voulant le préparer au maximum, puis quand il sentit le moment venu, d'un geste rapide, il déboutonna son pantalon se libérant ainsi, alors qu'il était déjà sur le point d'exploser, ronger par sa propre avidité. Il releva les jambes de son frère par dessus ses épaules et laissa son regard dérivait sur son petit frère encore hésitant quand celui ci, lui fit un sourire éclatant et murmura dans une tendre provocation " **Prends moi, Dean, je veux te sentir et ne plus faire qu'un avec toi**." L'encouragement le fit se détendre, et il se plaça lui même devant l'orifice de son cadet, allant précautionneusement avant de se sentir enserré par le corps et l'accueil si étroit du plus jeune, il se pencha alors, leurs corps se frottant l'un à l'autre, tandis que son corps commençaient à se bouger pour atteindre le point sensible de son frère, et le faire atteindre l'extase en même temps que lui, il chercha alors les lèvres de son frère, et ce dernier se redressa légèrement, la position n'étant pas des plus confortables, il se laissa de nouveau retomber en arrière. Gémissements sourds, respirations haletantes, froissements de drap, et au moment ou chacun se savait sur le point de venir, un contact visuel accompagnait d'un tendre " **je t'aime**" puis Dean se laissa retomber, contre le corps de son petit frère, suant et tentant de faire reprendre un rythme normal à sa respiration et son cœur, le sentiment avait été si puissant et intense, qu'il se sentait totalement vidé mais en même tant comblé, ce fut alors qu'une main tendre vint lui caresser les cheveux, le berçant légèrement, et il se retira du corps de son frère, avant de se laisser gagner par un sommeil apaisant, le premier depuis son retour des enfers.

_A suivre ..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Note**: Voilà un chapitre plus long dans la lignée du précent mais avec le temps d'attente, je vous le dois bien. Enfin, je vous ai écouter et tenter le lemon, mais votre indulgence sera requise ^^ enfin je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et qu'il sera certainement le plus courts ^^ L'épilogue de cette histoire mais il n'est pas exclu qu'il y est une ou plusieurs séquelles sous forme de one shot par la suite ^^ selon les reviews que j'aurais et mon imagination, et surtout mon temps libre.

(1) désolé, tellement mythique que je ne pouvais décemment pas traduire, mais pour les non anglophiles disons que ca veut dire quelque chose comme crétin

(2) pareil pas de traduction, trop mythique : P enfin pour les non anglophiles = salope


End file.
